Blinded by Love -- Part Two
by angie9281
Summary: Trouble has quickly found Eric and Sookie's honeymoon rudely interrupted by one they never expected to do so. More than one life is on the line as Niall blesses someone with a gift almost as precious as Sookie is. both gifts are threatened by the forces that want to capture the faerie and viking for their own dark desires.


PART TWO

**Chapter 1**

He awoke with a jolt, having felt her fear. Unfortunately, the sun was not to go down for several more hours and try as he might to get Kyrie on the phone, it was no use. Both of the women were in trouble, of that much he knew. Pacing back and forth, he tried to think of anyone he knew in the country that could be of assistance to him, but they were all vampires and thus were as useless as he was feeling right about now. Taking out the journal he had planned on revealing to Sookie, he read the words that were written in his own hand and also of Godric. It was remarkable well preserved, and seeing the raw emotion displayed on every page, it was enough to drive him to action.

"Niall Brigant!" Eric shouted. "I need….help." he winced at saying this, he didn't like being humbled to ask for anything.

The faerie appeared almost instantly, looking at the vampire with concern. "I had a feeling something was wrong and sure enough I am summoned. But by you, no less-"

"I don't have time for this. She's in trouble and I can't go for her. What help can you provide for me?"

"I sensed something was wrong as well, though I thought you would be with her. You two have a track record as if late of getting into sticky situations together."

Impatience boiling over, Eric leapt towards the faerie, fangs bared. But a jet of light send him backwards before he could strike. "I understand your desire to get to her but attacking me will get you nowhere. I respect and, heaven help me, like you, Viking. But you need to use your head and not lose that damned temper of yours. Now. Put those fangs away and I have I idea. Unfortunately, I can not remain here for long, there is royal matters back in Faery I need to tend to. However, I do have a late wedding gift for you. I had hoped to present it to the both of you, so Sookie could see as well, but in time, she will."

"What is it?" asked the vampire as he accepted the small rectangular box from the faerie. Opening it, he found a bronze band with symbols and emblems that looked completely foreign even to him, who knew many, many languages. Simply made, Eric could nonetheless feel there was more to this bracelet than it appeared.

"It allows you to travel to Faery with Sookie whenever you two desire. And it will only work for you. Unless you wear that, you can not enter. But it has another advantage to it as well. It will protect you in the daylight. Temporarily, but it should give you several hours before it needs to, shall we say, recharge? I wanted to give you something special, but in a little bit of a selfish mode, I wanted to give Sookie a gift that she would enjoy as well. To be able to spend a few hours every day in the day with you."

Taking the bracelet warily, he looked at the faerie. "It's not just a one time thing, you mean-"

"I am giving you the second most precious gift I can, the first being my granddaughter. It is not a one time use, it will work for as long as you live. But you can not be out in the light for more than four hours. Since it is still a couple hours before sunset, it won't be a issue. The bracelet needs to reenergize its magic by being immersed in the moonlight and that of the stars, I should warn you. If the bracelet is not charged enough, it will become increasingly warm against your skin. When it is ice cold it means its fully charged. And most importantly, when your time is nearly out, it will vibrate ever so slightly, giving you fifteen minutes to get to safety. I put a lot of time and effort into crafting the rules and design of it, use it well. I made one once before, but it was…..not as successful. It is indestructible as well."

Putting it on his right wrist, he felt the magic rippling around him. "Anything else I need to know about this thing? "

"No. but I do ask you be careful. For both your sake and hers. You've got a bond to her and should not have much trouble finding her. But I suspect it will be harder than you think to get her to safety. Good luck." with that the faerie vanished and the Viking made his way out of the palace in lightning speed.

**Chapter 2**

Awakening in a windowless room, Sookie found herself shackled with iron on a flat table, the room was cold and devoid of any other furnishings. Florescent lighting lit the eerie space and she couldn't move her head as the door of the room unlocked and footsteps entered. As the figure leaned over her, Sookie was unnerved to say the least. "Why? We've spent the past several days together and-"

"And you what? Thought we would become besties?" Kyrie said with a cold laugh. "If only you knew the planning and preparing I put into this, especially with the gift I was bequeathed. A gift that was created by your own grandfather, of all people. Unfortunately, it's a prototype of sorts and I believe that someone close to you will, if not already, come into the possession of it." Kyrie revealed a bronze bracelet on her wrist as she revealed a set of fangs.

"But you…..you're a were. You can not be a were and a vamp….it's-"

"AS impossible as you being a faerie-vamp? I learned a lot from a journal left behind by my brother along with a bracelet left behind from his former lover, the late king of Mississippi. The only item he managed to cling onto after being dethroned. One that has made so much possible, including making me what I am and allowing me some day walking abilities. Well, it did, until today. It is failing but Edgington believed that if there was to be any vamp to get their hands on the perfected one, a bracelet he believed would exist one day, it would be Eric. He knew Eric loved you even during your time trapped in the mansion as a prisoner. Russell knew he would do anything to have the sun again, if only for a little time. The late king knew more than you knew he did about the two of you.

Sookie added up the clues. "You are Steve Newlin's sister?"

"You and those fanged friends ruined by brother's life, turning him into a pariah and then he wound up getting turned. Admittedly, I never told him I was a were and I became a vamp just before Steve's demise. I myself was turned by the king himself so I could avenge the havoc you and you friends brought on my family!" the bracelet and journal were left in a safety deposit box for myself only. Even Steve remained in the dark about it. Apparently my cleverness and strength were that impressive to the late king."

"Your brother and Edgington were no saints." Sookie spat. "They hurt a lot of people I loved and did terrible things."

"Your husband killed my brother! And my sister in law. Granted, she wanted nothing to do with me when she realized what I was. But it is the principle. She was family."

"So now….what? You want blood for blood? Revenge on the loss of Steve?" Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "He was a joke as a reverend and a bigger joke as a gay vampire!"

Striking Sookie hard across the face, Kyrie pace back and forth like the wolf she was. "I am not killing either of you. No, I want the company. The prestige. I know what you are and I am going to turn the tables on the both of you. Instead of New Blood, we will have Faerie Blood. And maybe we can do to you what was done to Sarah before she was killed, charging a fortune for a sip of the faerie. Twice as much for that Viking of yours, who will sign over everything to me before we know it."

"We've got people who love us, surely you don't think you can hide us forever, as captives?"

"You mean the king of Louisiana and former vampire god? Or that hooker of a progeny Eric has? Those friends?" Kyrie laughed gently. "I've got more allies than you think and Eric has no idea of the wolves in the henhouse of his precious corporation. Besides, Eric's severed his ties with both of his progeny, isn't that correct? And Bill, he's all the way back in the states? I've got all bases covered, believe you me."

Sookie paled as she realized the gravity of the situation. Knowing it was daylight, Sookie could only pray for some kind of a miracle to get her out of yet another pickle. But unfortunately, she knew her miracle was in as much danger as she was now in.

**Chapter 3**

The sun felt good but the Viking was glad that the sun was almost down. He could feel her fear and could tell she was trying to be brave. Approaching a building in a less conspicuous area of London, he barged through a lobby and down a escalator. It reminded him strongly of the time he and a motley group of vamps, Sookie and Jason had gone to retrieve Bill from the authority building. That night, of course, everything had gone to hell and he had a bad feeling that again, it would be a challenge to attain victory. But he was not a quitter and once the doors opened in the sub basement level of the eerily quiet building, he was greeted almost immediately by a group of weres who had already shifted. And were out for blood. One by one they attacked, each stronger than the rest. As they managed to get a little of his blood, they became that much more of a problem, of a difficult battle to fight. As good a warrior as he was, even he couldn't take on five weres that had quickly gotten to his blood. It was as if it was planned, deliberate. He had to admit, it was a smart move. Nevertheless, he managed to get two of them down, ripping their throats out before a pair of familiar looking, well dressed figured appeared, wielding silver chains and nets.

"Sophia? Nicolas?" Eric struggled to his feet, rapidly healing from the many gashes and cuts he sustained as the three remaining weres turned back to human form, grabbing silver of their own that was well hidden. Securing the vampire, the two businesspeople walked up to the vampire who was trying to remain on his feet. "You…..betrayed me…why?"

"She promised us loftier positions than you've given us as part of your company. Well…..it won't be your company much longer and the changes that she has in store…you may find rather interesting." Sophia said. She had been his personal secretary, handpicked by Pam because of her snarkiness. But now, she smelled like a were. So did Nikolai.

"Whoever this 'she' is…..she turned both of you?"

"A small price to pay for getting some glory for a change." Nicolai said. "I was getting tired of being your day man anyway. But enough talk, she is chomping at the bit and perhaps on your little wife."

Dragging him into a very tightly secured room that looked like something nefarious out of vamp camp and there was yet another betrayer before him, the last person eh ever expected. "You look surprised to see me, but then, you did see to it that I stayed with her as much as possible?" Kyrie smiled as the her cohorts chained him against the wall with silver on the neck, waist, wrists and ankles. "Strip his shirt and jacket off. I want her to see this."

The table was rotated around a few feet to allow Sookie to see the other side of the room where they had restrained… "Eric!" she cried in anguish, feeling her hopes for a rescue deflating. He was trying to fight the effects of the silver but with a grin, Kyrie walked up to him and took a syringe with a gleaming material within it. Injecting it into him, the woman got right into his face as he steeled himself from the agony, the pain that she knew he was feeling. "I am not killing either of you, rest assured the both of you are far more valuable to me alive than dead."

"I trusted you Kyrie. To keep her safe-"

"And I am going to keep my word. She will not be harmed, hunted or be in any danger from anyone ever again, save for me if I get bored. I know what she is but really, I don't care. But she is a prize too precious to just let loose in the open. Faeries are so rare, aren't they?"

Trying in vain to break through the shackles, Eric caught Sookie's gaze and in those few seconds, she somehow felt better, albeit marginally. "I will do what is needed to keep her safe from harm. What do you want?"

Kyrie looked up at him and smirked. "I want you signing everything over to me. You will remain here in the complex with her as well. But of course, you will never touch her again. I told Sookie everything and now, I suppose I should reveal my past to you so you can get a better understanding of my motivations." Kyrie told Eric of her relation to the Newlins and sighed when she was done. "You had Sarah chained, drained and killed. But for you, death would be too merciful and so you will be my own cash cow as she was to you. In exchange for you signing everything over to me-including your dive of a bar, you two will not be killed. Simple as that. "

"You really don't think people would come looking for us?" Sookie asked weakly.

"I have that already taken care of. My friends here and any one else I decide to bring into our fold will go wherever needed to….dispose of any who would try coming for you. So you can consider Jason, Tara, Pam, Willa, Bill…..shall I go on-as good as dead. But that will come in the coming days. I am patient and would like to get my hands dirty." Nikolai left the room only to return a few moments later with a black briefcase. Opening it, he stepped back for Kyrie to examine the contents.

"This is the best I could get my hands on. But there is also some extra I threw in there just because." Nikolai said with a grin as he watched Kyrie intently, hoping he had pleased her. "Sophia suggested it may be a good idea as well."

Kyrie looked at her partners and nodded. "It will more than suffice. I don't want him dead but I think I can make good use of every last thing in this. You did well, both of you. Now. Leave me to it, won't you?"

Nodding, the two left the room as Kyrie opened the case all the way and bringing it right over to Sookie, who looked like she was going to be sick. "You can't….please…..don't!"

**Chapter 4**

Kyrie took the first implement of torture in her hand. She had a array of tools, many forged of pure silver and for Sookie, it was like watching Lorena torturing Bill all over again. Try as she might, the iron was keeping her power in check and she wondered just where he grandfather was at a time like this. There came a groan as the first slice of the silver blade wend slowly down the chest of the vampire, Sookie turning to look out of fear and anger. The blood was trickling but Sookie saw that Kyrie was prepared, putting a vial down to collect the blood that was sol old and so powerful. "A small fortune in every bottle. But you already knew that." she said to Sookie. Forced to turn her head away from the sheer viciousness and slow deliberate action of the warped were-vamp who saw the bracelet on the vampire's wrist and eyes it greedily. "You brought it right to me! That which I have hoped I could have, so I need never fear being burned in the sun."

'It will only work for me. Eric grunted, glaring at the woman angrily. He was not about to let on the pain he was in and smirked, ignoring the wounds on his chest and now, arms. The smell of blood was filling the room and it was actually giving him a bit of fight. "Take it, but it is useless, the one who made it told me as much."

She did take the bracelet and held it with awe. Putting it on, she shrugged. "Even if it won't work for me, it is still something else I can take from you. And just for that, I think I will help myself to a little snack." shifting into a grey wolf, she bit down on both of his legs, causing even the Viking to scream in pain as the wolf drank, becoming instantly empowered by the blood. Shifting back to human form, she stroked the bracelet on her wrist and looked at her handiwork. "Poor vampire…with all that silver binding you, it won't be a easy go of it for you to heal. But Don't worry, I'll let you be for now, so you can recover for the second round. Besides, I want you strong enough to take the pen and sign your company and yourself over to me." laughing, the bloodied Kyrie left the immensely secure room, the door locking menacingly in her wake. Sookie started to sob, frustrated that she could do nothing to stop what she had just been forced to be witness to.

"I've been through worse than this, Sookie. Trust me. We will get out of here and that bitch will be more than sorry for betraying us, I assure you of that."

"That's how you got here? That bracelet, lets you day walk? You got it from Niall."

"Yes. And he gave it to me knowing there was danger. Yet where is he in such a dire circumstance?"

"I would like to know the answer to that myself." Sookie sighed. "Niall! We need help! Please!" Sookie shouted as loudly as she could.

"And yet, when u did the same thing, he was here in a flash." Eric replied. "Something is wrong. I hate to think…perhaps they got to him as well….." he stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked completely lifeless, blood was still dripping off his body. He was unconscious and she, alone with no one to speak to. Something needed to happen, sooner rather than later.

**Chapter 5**

The lights of the room were turned down slightly, but not nearly enough to allow Sookie to get a good night sleep. It was a impossibility, to get any sleep knowing the predicament they were in. the next morning, Kyrie returned and once again took her sharp blades to the vampire. "Made a good half million on what I got yesterday. There was a lot of interest in the blood I had to sell. don't worry, I never will reveal the source. All I plan on telling the buyers is that its only the best. Of royal stock and of a storied legacy. If anyone knew how strong his blood was, well, he would be hunted and drained in no time and then where would we be?"

"Steve and Sarah deserved their fates." Sookie said, hoping that Eric would awaken. But he hadn't made a sound nor moved since the night before. "You need to stop before you inadvertently kill him."

Kyrie finished her cut, pressing it deeper into the skin than she had been doing. She stopped at his navel and then walked over to Sookie, blood all over her hands. Leaning over her, Kyrie took a long, hard look at her. "I do wonder what I could get for blood like yours. It is both faerie and vampire, after all…..perhaps once I have control over the company, I can put my scientists to work on figuring out how potent your blood is. But for now, I will leave you alone. Alone to watch, helpless, as I work my own brand of magic to finally do what others have failed to do over the centuries."

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

"Break Eric Northman once and for all. His body and spirit. And when I am done, he won't care what happens to everyone back in the states, much less you. Count your blessings I want to keep you alive. Then again, your misery may just make you wish I would finish the both of you off. Tomorrow, I want an answer and you had better get him to see reason." Kyrie nodded over to the still vampire. "Or else."

**Chapter 6**

Lying on the cold, unfeeling surface of the table, the tears were running down her face. It had been hours and hours since she had heard him speak, seen him move. Even when Kyrie returned for a third time to help herself to some blood, he hadn't made a sound. "Niall….where are you? can't you tell we're in trouble.?"

"I would not ever allow you to be led to slaughter. I have watched over you far better than Claudine ever did, as much as you way not believe me. Your sufferings you went through in life were meant as tests, to make you stronger. To make your magic stronger. By simply popping in and getting you out of jams myself, how could you learn or grow?" Niall appeared in the room and looked down at his granddaughter. I can not fight your battles for you. It is up to you to fight for your freedom. However, like I gave him a tool to come to you, I will give you a late wedding gift." Niall leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, a soft glow filling the room as Sookie gasped for the air that had briefly left her body.

"What was that…I feel….funny…."

"I have given you some of my own power. Which will weaken me slightly but only temporarily. It should help you get out of this and save yourself and him. I would never let anything happen to my family and have tried to watch over you and yes, Jason, from the shadows. Even though he has such little faerie in him. Rest assured, Sookie, should you find yourself in the gravest of gravest situations, I will know and of course, come to help. But this situation? You have been through worse and I have faith in you." in a flash, he vanished and Sookie was left alone. Concentrating, she felt her grandfather's boost of magic flowing through her and she was able to snap the iron bands into pieces using her light. She still felt a little weak and knew she likely would need some time for the effects of the iron to dissipate. Racing over to the other side of the room, she was able to get a better, up close look at the gruesome sight of her Viking. "Oh my god." she breathed as she took in the depth of the cuts, blood trickling even still. The intensity of the silver was clearly keeping him from healing faster and she teared up as she looked him over head to toe, cuts on every area of exposed skin. One by one, she uncuffed him from the wall and removed the chains around his waist, the smoking flesh making her nose itch from the smell. As gently as she could, she set him down, his dead weight not as much a challenge as it would have been before she had become part vamp. Still, it wasn't easy, Sookie wanting not to put his body through any more trauma than it had been through. She wiped tears from her eyes as she flung the silver chains as far away from them as she could, wondering just when he would finally awaken. She knew what she had to do and without hesitation, she brought out her fangs and bit into her wrist, holding the bleeding wound over his mouth, which she had to pry open with her other hand. "Come on, come on…I need you….." she whispered as she kept a eye on the door to the room, knowing they could be rejoined by Kyrie and her friends at any moment.

**Chapter 7**

Kyrie, Nikolai and Sophie were in the room that served as their office, gloating over the prizes they had stashed away in their special room. "In a matter of hours, we will have everything…I have already made the arrangements for you two to head over to the states to do what I promised. You read all the materials, correct?"

"We know exactly who to get. We read the portfolios cover to cover and have all the silver and stakes we need. When we are done, all their friends will be piles of smoldering goo and that officer brother of Sookies, he will die too, of course."

"As soon as the ink is dry on the contract I have him sign, you will head straight for the states." Kyrie reminded them as she fingered the stolen bracelet she now wore on her wrist. "And then, my losses will have been avenged and then everything will be right." she started to laugh but there came a commotion from the outside. "See what it is, won't you?" Kyrie said as she proceeded to drink a vial of the blood she had collected from her captive vampire. It was a foolish move as one by one, Sophie and Nikolai were knocked back into the room by a blur, their heads becoming detached from their bodies one by one. The attacker was not exactly who Kyrie had expected, yet she was not surprised either, knowing the history between the one before her and the injured vamp in the other room.

"Greetings, Kyrie." Pam was leering at the were-vamp, fangs out and looking very much hungry for some blood. "I was not about to just let him and Sookie go overseas without me. I've followed all of you as best I could. And here we are."

"Loyal as you may be, I learned a great deal from your maker. One of those things was to be prepared for any eventuality and though you may have killed my two friends, all I need to do is push this button and I've got a dozen weres ready to come down here and help. You see, I had more hands-paws-ready to come to my aid should I need it." and walking over to the lone desk in the office, Kyrie pushed it and it was almost instantaneous that a cluster of different colored wolves assembled. "And they are all fueled by V!" she shouted as the melee began, Pam trying to take on all of the wolves on her own. Kyrie herself shifted but instead raced from this room to the other where she found a freed, albeit unconscious looking Eric on the floor, very much still bloodied and vulnerable. But the faerie was nowhere to be found.

**Chapter 8**

Eyes bright with fury, Kyrie wondered just where and how Sookie could have gotten out of the room or even hide within its four walls. Unless….

There came a colorful, bright light from above as a thick and formerly well put together ceiling opened up over Kyrie's head. A thick panel fell, scraping Kyrie's head as she managed to dodge, avoiding the full brunt of the metal and the faerie lying upon it. Screaming a primal scream, Sookie grabbed Kyrie by the hair as the traitor tried to go for more vamp blood. Slipping through Sookie's grip, Kyrie ignored the clump of hair taken from her scalp and crouched down, shifting into wolf form, prepared to finish the job completely, believing if she was in fact losing this battle, then she would send the Viking to his true death as well. But seconds before her large teeth were able to chomp down onto his arm, another arm moved in,, taking hold of her throat and tossing her across the room as if she weighed nothing. Landing in the grasp of a now disheveled and bloodied Pam, Kyrie was still not prepared to give in, snapping her jaws and clawing at the most loyal friend Eric and Sookie could ever ask for,

"I'm not interested in tending to animals anymore." Pam said as she managed to pin down the flailing wolf, chomping down herself on the neck of the were. She didn't release the woman until the last breath had left her body and for good measure, Pam severed her spinal column. "You okay Sookie? Clever, hiding up in the ceiling. I am impressed."

Making her hands light up, Sookie revealed her teleporting abilities. Vanishing from one spot to another. "Niall has really helped me unlock my full potential." but the two woman looked to the still unmoving form on the floor, bare chested, bloodied and never once in a hundred years had Pam seen her maker look in such dire straits. "We both need to feed him, don't we?" Sookie asked as they both crouched on either side of him. "He's lost so much blood….."

Pam felt his cheek tenderly and a tear of blood fell down her face. "He's so close to death, we've got to both do this." she agreed. And both women dropped their fangs and bit into their own wrists, allowing their combined blood to drip messily into Eric's mouth. They waited what felt like a eternity, both watching as the wounds inflicted at the hands of his own Lorena healed one by one, a sigh of relief exiting Sookie's mouth as she stopped giving her blood, Pam following suit. "We've done all we can. We need to get him out of…." she trailed off and saw the bracelet on the wrist of Kyrie. Snatching the bracelet off, she put it in her jeans pocket and bit her lip. "Get him back to the palace."

**Epilogue**

The next thirty six hours were touch and go as Pam and Sookie took turns watching over him, realizing how severely he had been tortured. Seeing that there had been injections of silver put into him had certainly delayed the healing process and as Pam reluctantly went to bed for the day, a exhausted Sookie, dressed in a pink slip covered by a cushy white robe, lay herself down beside him on their bed, she and Pam having had taken the task of cleaning him up from head to toe. That he was still here before her was a good sign, obviously. That he was not a pike of goo before her certainly made her thankful. Still, she was on pins and needles, having never seen him as bad off as he was now. And then, he started to move and his blue eyes opened wide as he gasped for a breath of air he didn't need.

"Oh my god…I was getting so worried-" Sookie burst into tears and was unable to finish her thought as two big arms pulled her closer, kissing her firmly but without the usual full strength she had come to know and expect.

"I would have gladly signed every last thing I owned over to that botch if it meant saving your life. And even if it meant you and I were doomed to stay here for the rest of our days….at least we would have been together."

"It wouldn't have been any life for either of us. Trapped as slaves…unwilling blood donors…..I love every moment I am alive, but I wouldn't have wanted that existence for either of us and I know you wouldn't have either…" Sookie trailed off as she looked into his eyes, seeing that they were looking almost distant, lost. Then again, she had to remind herself of what he had just gone through. That even the mightiest vampire she had ever known and would likely ever know had been brought down so hard.

"How are you?" he asked her as he pulled her ever closer and she took the comforter and pulled it over them.

"I'm…fine…and I got the bracelet back for you…..it can make you able to go out in the sun?"

Nodding, he smiled gently. "Your grandfather gave it to me. It can only work for a few hours at a time, but I will take it. If only I had had such a think when I was on the mountains in Sweden…."

"You had better not ever pull a stunt like that ever again." Sookie poked him in the chest and pursed her lips, though a smile was trying hard to escape. 'Bracelet or no bracelet…..but I know I was part of the reason you ran off like that. After all you went through-"

"It's in the past now and we have a long future to look forward to. And it would appear I need to be even more careful on who I hire for my company in the future. Which brings me to my next idea….how would you feel working with me? Note that I didn't say _for_ me?"

She managed to laugh. "I think it may be best if I just remain at Bellefleurs. Though I won't rule out ever working with you at New Blood. But you've still got Pam, right?"

"Always." he replied, closing his eyes for a moment, looking almost innocent. Almost. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you getting weary of all this yet? The adventures? The drama? Near death experiences? I was clearly not much help for you this time and it is my fault for being fooled by her."

"She fooled everyone." drawled a voice from the doorway. Pam was leaning against the open doorway dressed in a pale pink velour sweatsuit, looking slightly cocky. "Good think I followed you both here and got here when I did. Otherwise, you would both be pretty screwed."

"Yeah, we are glad to have you around." Sookie said, feigning annoyance. "Thanks for being so protective."

"No problem." she said as she crossed the room and took to the other side of the bed, fingering his blonde hair gently. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I always am, as long as I have the two of you around. But I could use some rest, if you don't mind. And please bear in mind, Sookie and I are still on our honeymoon, after all."

Rolling her own eyes, Pam grunted. "Then I suppose if I don't want to hear any sounds that would make my stomach churn, I had best leave the country?" she paused and gave them a thoughtful look. "Nope, that is not even enough to get me away from you. Not terribly far, anyway. I took over Kyrie's former room but I am a little puckish and will go out for the night when it finally comes and leave you to do…..whatever." Pam hugged her maker tightly and swept from the room, leaving the two alone once more.

"Glad to have a good bodyguard in place….but do you think she's gonna tail us the rest of our honeymoon?" Sookie asked with a yawn.

"I am afraid she will likely tail us as much as possible. But she also does not posess this." Eric tapped at the bracelet on his right wrist. "But I also think she wants us to have our time together too after all that went down. What a vacation so far…" he sighed and went to kiss Sookie's head. She was snuggled up to him, fast asleep. With a small smile, he pulled her a little closer and closing his eyes, fell asleep as well, dreaming of what else their life together would have to offer them, the good and the bad. Either way, he knew they could handle it.

**The End**


End file.
